The present invention relates generally to an improved mechanical equipment support system that is used within a heat exchange apparatus such as a cooling tower, closed circuit fluid cooler, fluid heater, condenser, evaporator, thermal storage system, air cooler or air heater.
The mechanical equipment support system includes a mechanical equipment support, fan assembly, belt, bearings, motor, motor mount, and adjustment rod.
A mechanical equipment system is needed to hold the fan assembly in place within the heat exchange apparatus and is often used to hold the fan motor and motor mount in place.
The mechanical equipment support usually sits inside the heat exchange apparatus but could also be located outside of the heat exchange apparatus. Because the fan and motor tend to be heavy and often produce vibration, the mechanical equipment support system is typically made out of heavy gage metal and tends to be expensive; therefore reducing the number of parts, ease of assembly and manufacturing cost could have a large impact on the overall cost of the heat exchange apparatus.
In addition to lowering the manufacturing cost, providing ease of maintenance is important. In addition, it would be advantageous to make the structure of the mechanical support system with a streamlined shape to allow more air to flow around the assembly. When the fan belt that connects the fan sheave to the fan sheave wears out or becomes loose, being able to adjust the belt tension without loosening many nuts and bolts helps to increase the ease of maintenance and improves in the safety when belt adjustment or replacement is needed.